The Jerk and the Duckling
by SimplyStacy
Summary: Ahiru is a lonely rich girl with a big business father who is rarely ever home. Enter in Fakir, the most popular guy in Kinkan High who uses Ahiru's no-friendship status to his advantage. When Rue invites Ahiru to be her friend, Ahiru thinks things are finally looking up. But when Rue gets Ahiru drunk at a party and humiliates her, will Fakir come to her rescue?
1. Duckling Meets Jerk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu. My story is more of a modern day high school spin without the ballet. I am a new author and this is the second story I am writing; my other story is called "Beaches and Boyfriends", which is a romantic fanfic centering around the SonnyxChad, or Channy, pairing. I hope you enjoy this story as I am putting a lot of effort into it.**

**Comment, Rate, Or Review**

**Ahiru's POV**

I woke up this morning in a daze. I put on my slippers, slipped on my bath robe, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school. As the water dripped down my body, I had to wonder if my dad had come home. After I got my clothes on for school- a duck yellow sweater and some black skinny jeans- I headed down stairs. "Dad, are you home", I called out. I was only answered with the echo of my own voice bouncing off the walls of the grand mansion.

"Of course not', I thought to myself, 'he's too busy traveling the world with a woman on each arm and running his top-of-the-world company to notice little ol' me at home all alone in this house.

**Fakir's POV**

"Dang it, I'm late for school", I said while speeding out my front door into my car. 'Why didn't my alarm go off'. It isn't easy being me. Cool, popular, having looks. Every girl at my beck and call. Just last night some girl- Casey, Tracy, I think it was- came over and I think I had several other girls over the days following after that. But then they started getting boring; each girl gave me the same pouty lipped look and tried to turn a charm on me that wasn't exactly attractive.

They all had the looks, but they all had something missing. It doesn't matter though, a playboy like me doesn't have time to look for a girl to get serious with. I do, though, have my eyes set on another girl. Ahiru, a girl with looks and money. The fact that she has zero friends and no popularity does throw a bit of a problem in my way. They girl may be hot, but I have a reputation to keep.

Just as I was deep in thought, I saw a blur of yellow and I maneuvered my car far enough so that I wouldn't hit the person. "Hey, watch it!", I heard a girl yell. It was none other than Ahiru. "Well, hey there cutie. Ahiru right?", I said with a smirk.

**Ahiru's POV**

It was Fakir. First my dad fails to come home, and now I almost got practically run over by the hottest guy in Kinkan High. The perfect way to start my day isn't it? He rolled down his car window and called out, " Need a ride, beautiful?" "Not from you", I said while giving him my meanest glare. "What do you have to lose? I'm not that bad of a guy; plus you're already late." 'Dang it, why'd he have to be so right? I guess it can't hurt to take a ride from him…just this once'. I relented and got into the car.

**So y'all, what did you think? Was I up to par? I'm not the best writer, but I tried my best. Tell me what you think. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Duckling Meets Raven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu. I hope y'all liked the first chapter. This one maybe longer, but I'm not really sure cause I typed it on my phone and I'm just retyping the story from there. Would you guys like it if I gave the characters last names? I wasn't really planning to at first, but now I want to do it cause it just seems kind of bland and unnatural having characters without having last names. Can you guys maybe send a few suggestions for each character and then I'll do the rest? You guys are a wonderful audience. And send me some feedback about my writing, I'd love to know what y'all think.**

**Ahiru's POV**

So here I was; sitting in the same car and even breathing the same air as the high school jerk, Fakir. Not that I'm complaining, but this guy has a bit of a reputation…and a bit of a record too. Now I'm not saying that he strings girls along then breaks their hearts; that would make him a bad boy. No, I'm saying that he will flat out tell a girl, with no regard for her feeling at all, if she's ugly, grotesque, or equal to the dirt on the ground. Now I may be as clumsy as a duck, and having no friends may mean I have a bit of low self esteem, but I still have enough not to let a guy like him push me around.

"So are you gonna get out of the car, or are you just gonna sit there glaring at the world all day?" Speak of the devil. I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car . In a rush to get to my third period class without delay, I ran past Fakir almost tripping over myself in the process. Until a certain someone grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around so that I would be facing him.

"Where do ya think you're going princess?", he said giving me an intent stare that I couldn't help but think meant trouble. I'm just headed to class", I said with a low mutter; too afraid that he'll get even angrier. "Not until you apologize for this". Then he pointed on his shoes. At first I was as confused as a groom left at the altar on his wedding day, but then I saw it. It was really faint but you had to look really closely to see it.

I had scuffed his shoes. For a couple of seconds I just blinked, not sure how to react, then I doubled over with laughter. "What's so funny", he glared, looking dead serious. "I'm sorry, but you're acting like such a girl". I wiped a tear from my eye. Yeah, it was just that funny. But as soon as I saw how red his face was, and how piercing his black-orbed eyes were, I decided to stop. "Look, I'm sorry. These shoes look like they mean a lot to you. They must have been really expensive". "Yeah, no duh". He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll make it up to you; how much did they cost? I'll buy you a new pair". He cupped his index finger and thumb to his chin, looking as if he wanted to take my offer. "Well, I guess that would be alright. Ok then, 400 dollars it is." I was about to agree to the price when I realized- 400 DOLLARS?!

I may be rich, but not even someone with a decent amount of money would pay 400 dollars for a pair of shoes that would probably get worn out tin the first month.

Did I forget to mention that I have this disease that makes me say my thoughts out loud no matter how embarrassing or rude it is? I call it "Smart Mouth Syndrome". When hearing this, Fakir's face got really smug.

"Can the princess not afford to buy some simple footwear?", he said while leaning down to my height and inching his face closer to mine after each passing second. Too close for my liking I might add. "It's not that it's too expensive to for me to buy", I said while trying to back away slowing, "it's just that it's seems a little much to spend on just shoes". He didn't seem to be offended by my answer. In fact, he looked amused. So he turned around, muttered something along the lines of "See you around princess", and just walked away. Without even a simple thank you. Oh well, what would you expect from a guy who spent more money on shoes than I spent on food in a few months? When I got out of my internal debate with myself, I decided that it was probably time for me to get to class.

Just before I got to the front door, I heard snickering and giggling coming from behind. When I turned around, I saw the most popular clique in the school. And the obvious head of it was Rue, wearing a sort of preppy outfit while the others matched in different colors. For a quick introduction, Rue's not like the stereotypical mean girl who does everything in her power to destroy you. She's not a bubble headed cheerleader either, and really doesn't have a thing for supremely athletic guys.

But don't be mistaken, she is the girlfriend of the school's most talented and gentlemanly dancer, Mytho. **(A/N: I just couldn't imagine Mytho doing anything but dancing)** I could never confess my crush to him. If he ever turned me down I think I would turn into a speck of light and fly away, never to be seen again. **(A/N: Did you get my reference? :))** Anyway, when I went over and asked what so funny, she said the most astonishing thing: "Do you wanna sit with us at lunch?"

I was so dumbstruck that I stuttered around like an idiot until I got the word "yes" out. "Alright, see you then", she said with a twinkling smiling. Then her and her friends just pranced off. You may wonder why they might have been laughing when it's something as simple as sitting together at lunch. Believe me, I wanted to know as well.

Oh, shoot. I better head to class.

**Alright, well I'm going to assume that some of you are confused. Why was Fakir so amused, and why were Rue and her friends laughing behind Ahiru's back when Rue's supposed to be the opposite of a mean girl? All will be revealed in the next chapter. And do you guys want Pike and Lillie in the story? I personally find them annoying, but if you guys want me to, I'll find a way to fit them in. Until next time.**


	3. Pink Is Not A Duckling's Color

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu. I love writing this story and getting new ideas while I'm writing. This chapter kind of answers the questions from the last one, and adds some new ones in too. Enjoy!**

**Fakir's POV**

As soon as I got into my class, I got my usual greeting: "Well, what a pleasure for you to join us Mr. Fakir", said the teacher sarcastically. It's no secret that I'm the "jerk" around campus, but the ladies keep coming anyway. I bet the teachers do too. At this thought I sent a wink to the teacher before I sat down. Apparently, she didn't seem too amused.

I gave a little chuckle. I guess she figured I wouldn't pay attention to the lesson anytime soon because she just turned toward the bored and started giving her lecture. When it seemed that the lesson was getting more boring then usual, I switched my brain off and thought back to this morning.

**-flashback to the morning-**

_"…a bit too much to spend on just shoes", Ahiru seemed to say matter-of-factly. I chuckled a bit to myself; this is so hilarious. 'She was going to do anything to make friends', I thought to myself. Of course these shoes didn't cost 400 dollars. Even I wouldn't spend money on shoes like that. At first I just wanted to see if she would really do it for me, but when she actually said yes I thought, 'Maybe I could put her so some good use'._

**-back to the present-**

After my daydream, I sat up and looked at the clock. Wow, the bell rang already. Better head to lunch. Maybe princess will be there.

**Ahiru's POV**

"What?! Detention?!", I squealed. How could I get detention? I have nothing but good grades, and it wasn't my fault that I was late for school this morning. "Well Ms. Ahiru, I'm not sure what you do on your own time, but let this be a lesson to you to not let it interfere with school", said Mr. Cat sternly, "or I will have you marry me! "But I was almost killed", I wanted to yell.

Thank goodness I didn't. Stupid fakir and his stupid car. Then at that moment the bell rang for lunch. Phew, at least I have one good thing going for me today.

**-in the lunch room-**

As soon as I got my lunch, I made no hesitation in trying to find Rue's table. "Today you're gonna make friends, Ahiru", I said to myself, "don't blow it". When they came into view, I changed my fast pace into a slower one so that they couldn't tell that I was anxious to meet them.

"Hey, Ahiru. So glad you could make it. Come sit by me", said Rue patting the space next to her extremely lightly. When I sat down all the other girls started giggling. When I turned to Rue with an inquiring look, it appeared that she didn't seem to notice. With that being reassuring to me, I decided to dig into my food.

Hearing an exaggerated cough from in front of me, I had looked up. It was…Fakir. And when it just started to seem that my day was looking up.

"Hey, princess. How's it going", he said with his signature smirk. All of the girls giggled from his presence. I just sat there…annoyed. "What's it to you?", I spat while giving him a look of distaste.

"Easy, easy. Can't a guy come over to say hi to one of his friends?", he said as if _we were_ old friends. He's the last person I wanna be friends with. That I did say out loud. Bind me with some sturdy rope and throw me in a river. "Cool your jets princess. See you in detention then", he said with a sly smile. Can this day get _any_ worse?

I stood up to give him a more intent glare, when the most embarrassing thing happened: THERE WAS PINK PAINT ALL OVER THE BACK OF MY PANTS!

Yep, you guessed it. The clique was so popular that they even had there own table painted. No wonder the other girls were giggling. But Rue didn't seem to notice, so maybe she didn't have anything to do with it.

When I recovered from my folly, I discovered that Fakir was no where in sight, and all the other girls were in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. But then, a ray of light had shone through the clouds. Rue stood up and said, "Hey guys. This isn't funny". You are my hero. Then she turned to me and said, " I'm so sorry. They had repainted the table yesterday, and I guess you just happened to sit in the spot where all the paint hadn't dried yet".

I just nodded with understanding. Of course Rue wouldn't do such a mean thing. It was just a simple mistake.

"Well, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and get myself cleaned up. I'm sure the lost and found has another pair of jeans". Then I got up and skittered off to the restroom.

**Unknown POV**

"Check and mate".

**-after school-**

**Fakir's POV**

"Ah, it's good to be me", I said with my legs resting on the table. After I said this, Ahiru walked through the door. "Don't-say-one-word", she spat as she seemed to be seething with rage. Good thing she said it too because I was about to burst out laughing. Instead of the black skinny jeans she was wearing earlier today, she was wearing black harem ones. You know the kind MC Hammer wore. Wow, the things you can find in the lost and found.

Priceless…just priceless. I obviously failed at not laughing because then I laughed so hard that I was on the floor with my sides hurting. "Shut up. It wasn't my fault", she screamed.

Once I got control over myself, I sat back in my chair and asked, "And whose fault was it then princess?" "No one's. It was just a mistake. The paint obviously hadn't dried yet", she said with her cheeks showing a faint hint of blush.

She's so cute when she's blushing. Wait, did I just admit that? "And you actually believe what Rue tells you?" "Why wouldn't I? She's never done anything mean to me before". Wow, she was clueless. Why couldn't she see that Rue was out to get her?

When I realized what I had just thought, I instantly shook my head. Why should I care what happens to her? After a few bitter remarks and insulting comebacks, we just sat there for the rest of detention in silence.

This is killing me, I'm so bored. Finally I spoke up, "Hey, we should get out of here". A bewildered look flashed across her face. "Uh, are you saying we should ditch detention?" "Totally, let's have some fun". Then something in my mind clicked.

"Why not, are you scared princess?" "No, I am most certainly not scared", she retorted while waving her hand in the air frantically. "Good, let's go then". I headed over to the large window in this deserted classroom and jumped out. At first she just stood there hesitating, but after a while she climbed out too.

"Alright, time to party", I exclaimed.

**I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet. Hopefully there will be many more to come. Rate, comment, follow, review, and all that good stuff. See y'all next time.**


End file.
